The Great Lumikari Kingdom
by Larken Primavara
Summary: In the Great Kingdom of Lumikari...A Magi named Arthur Kirkland blames an orphane named Victoria for the death of his little brother. Arthur has to take in Victoria in order to please the wishs of his dead brother and the demon he has contracted with


**A/N Hetalia and these characters do **_**not **_**belong to me. I swear if I did own it, everyone would be seeing way more Ameripan.**

The Great Kingdom of Lumikari was the most powerful kingdom in the fantastical world of Minakame. The king, Ivan, conquered most of the kingdoms that had the gall to even talk smack about his beloved homeland. Thus every other kingdom was too scared to complain about the growing size of Lumikari (btw, oversized kingdoms have been illegal ever since the Treaty of Rome, which clearly stated that if a kingdom got too powerful it would have to either be dissolved or split up into multiple ones).

In the capital city, Boncheri, there lived five siblings. If you were weird enough to look into it too much, you would promptly point out that these siblings were not related, in fact, they didn't even know each other (with the exception of two anyway). However, dear human, they were related. Not because they had the same parents, but that they had the same blood. Demon blood. _Cursed _blood. The kind of blood you would not associate with five young, innocent children. They had this blood because they could not live without it. They would have died at birth if not for the seemingly generous offer of the king of demons, Cornel. Well, they had it, and it would link them together in a way that they would never know (without help, anyway).

The first child, Kaoru, lived in a nice-enough house with his big brother and cousins. The second child, Jet, was living happily by himself on the beach waxing surfboards. The third was a kid named Zack who lived on the outskirts of town on a farm raising sheep. The fourth and fifth were twins, Matthew and Alfred, who lived with their respective adoptive older brothers, Francis and Arthur.

These children lived quiet, peaceful lives until, one day, Alfred died seemingly without reason in front of his older brother. Arthur was enraged. What magic was it that killed his dear younger brother at the young age of 14? He contacted the demon he had signed with that one time to save the life of the boy he barely knew and asked him what could have caused such a thing.

"Human blood. That boy had human blood running through his veins. He would have lived for a few more years if he had Magi blood like his original blood but it was that of humans. Human blood, as I've heard, has the ability to destroy the Magi body." Cornel explained.

"I thought humans only lived in the Homsai Kingdom. Where would Alfred ever receive the blood of such a veil creature?" Arthur asked. Arthur was grief stricken, that much Cornel could see. He decided to help find the human that caused the poor boy's death; Alfred was basically like Cornel's brother anyway.

"There is one human who lives in Lumikari. Her name is Victoria and she lives alone on the deserted island just off the shore of that beach the next town over. She may be the cause of your younger brother's untimely demise. If she has the same blood that I gave your brother that one time, it will be your duty to take her in and care for her." Cornel gave what little information he had on the subject to the Magi.

"What! You expect me to help out a human! Why would I do such a thing?" As you may have noticed, Arthur wasn't too fond of the human race. To be honest, the people of Lumikari generally hated the humans. This was especially true for the Magis. "This girl, this _human, _stole the life of my baby brother and you expect me to help her?" Arthur had said the word 'human' with extra scorn.

"Arthur," Cornel said calmly, despite the other man's outburst," I think there's a reason that Alfred would give up his life for this girl. You do not wish little Alfie's sacrifice to be one of vain now do you?" the demon asked, silkily.

Arthur hung his head down, defeated. If protecting the girl was what Alfred wished for, the Arthur would be sure to grant his final wish. This human had better be grateful that Alfred had been so caring while he was alive.

**A/N These are the characters so** **far**

**Kaoru- Hong Kong**

**Jet- Australia **

**Zack- New Zealand**

**Victoria- Seychelles**

**Cornel (Romanian for Horn) - Romania**

**The rest are obvious enough. Did you see what I did with the distribution of the demon blood? I did that on purpose. **


End file.
